


Esküvői harangok

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Translation, Weddings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Draco erről a napról álmodott már időtlen idők óta, mániákusan eltervezett minden részletet (bár nem merte ezt elmondani Harry-nek, nehogy elriassza). Most itt áll, méregetve magát a tükörben, a szíve vadul kapál a mellkasában, az álma valóság.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Esküvői harangok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitteringvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wedding Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915717) by [glitteringvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid). 



Draco erről a napról álmodott már időtlen idők óta, mániákusan eltervezett minden részletet (bár nem merte ezt elmondani Harry-nek, nehogy elriassza). Most itt áll, méregetve magát a tükörben, a szíve vadul kapál a mellkasában, az álma valóság.

Idegesebb, mint amilyen gondolta volna, hogy lesz; kételkedik benne, hogy Harry-nek valójában tetszenek a virágok, amiket választott, vagy csak szimplán elviseli őket. Meg van rettenve, hogy Harry meggondolta magát, és nem fog eljönni, és ez bárminél jobban meggyőzi arról, hogy az élete hátralévő részét Harry-vel akarja tölteni. Az egész helyzet az illékony de csípős érzelmek kavalkáda, ahogyan a az ige ujját rángatja és a tükörben nézi magát. Szüksége van rá, hogy Harry karjaiban legyen.

Az esküvője napja – pontosan olyan, mint amilyennek Draco képzelte, és mégis egyszerre egyáltalán nem olyan.

\- Még mindig nem késő visszalépni. – Draco gyakorlatilag Harry karjaiba veti magát, mind kettejüket kibillentve az egyensúlyából, ahogyan tántorogva ölelik egymást. Bár Dracót ez nem érdekli. Harry itt van, és semmi más nem számít.

\- Eljöttél. – Draco alig tudja elhinni, ahogyan Harry méreggel teli vádaskodása még mindig cseng a fülében, kísértve őt. És náluk már csak a ronda igazság a rosszabb, amit felfednek.

Draco tudja, hogy egy gyáva féreg, és hogy nem kellene csak azért elvennie Astoriát, mert az apja ezt akarja, és mégis arra kérnie Harry-t, hogy maradjon vele. A szerelmük rejtegetve, mint valami szégyenletes titok, Harry-vel szemben nem fair. Harry-nek minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy önzőnek és kegyetlennek hívja őt, amiért könyörgött neki, hogy mindezek ellenére maradjon vele. Harry-nek minden joga megvolt, hogy elsétáljon, és otthagyja őt.

\- Szeretlek. Persze, hogy eljöttem. – Ezek a szavak még sosem csengtek ilyen gyászosan.

Harry szereti őt. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy feladja a terveiket és a jövőt, amit elterveztek; eléggé, hogy csak azokon a morzsákon éljen, amelyeket Draco adni neki, eléggé, hogy végig nézze, ahogy elvesz valaki mást.

Harry jobbat érdemel. Draco tudja, hogy el kellene engednie, szabadjára kellene engednie, de túlságosan szereti ahhoz, hogy nélküle éljen.

\- Az oltár előtt találkozunk.


End file.
